I Love You
by WhoInvitedMoonMoon
Summary: Sakura tries to get Itachi to say more than one syllable. THIS IS NOW A MULIT CHAPTER STORY! PlEASE REVIEW I NEED THEM TO WRITE!
1. I LOVE YOU

Hey everybody it is screamingfangirl22. I hope you enjoy this itasaku fic.

P.S. I don't own Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

"I love you Itachi," spoke a certain pink haired ninja.

"Hn," grunted an uchiha.

"I love you I love you I love you" replied an annoyed Sakura.

" I love you to," said Itachi.

"Yay Itachi finally said more than one word."

"Hn" smirked the uchiha.

* * *

Thanks for reading the story guys sorry if it was bad first story ever


	2. WINTER MOONLIGHT

Hey everybody I am alive and I am sorry that I have not updated in a long time. Please forgive me and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE UPDATE IT MAKES WANT TO WRITE!  
**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS FAINTINGFANGIRL1, MYxTourniquet, MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS LIA, E. BLUEMISTTEARS LUV Y'ALL**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN NARUTO AT ALL**

* * *

_**Winter Moonlight**_

_**The snow, so peaceful and serene,**_

_**caressed by the soft moonlight,**_

_**gave magical feelings to the night.**_

_**The soft blue glow,**_

_**the lovers' words that then did flow,**_

_**their lips closer and closer**_

_**until, locked in the throes**_

_**of a passionate embrace,**_

_**he decided to express his feelings,**_

_**to keep her safe.**_

_**He whispered softly,**_

_**his words like music to her ears,**_

_**"I Love You,"**_

~ScreamingFanGirl22~

"I HATE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH ITACHI!" screamed a very famous, hot-tempered and angry pink haired medic.

"Sakura, there is no need to scream when I am in the same room as you," replied Itachi coolly.

"Well, would you care to know why I hate you so much my dearest husband," asked Sakura Uchiha.

"Why dearest wife please inform me of the reason," responded Itachi.

"Well for one your stupid freaking fan-girls will not stop sending me threatening messages about carrying your child, YOUR kid won't stop kicking me, I can't go on missions or work long hours in the hospital because I am carrying YOUR child, and finally I look like a freaking beached whale," replied an angry Sakura.

"Well my dear wife the fan-girls will always do that, our child is kicking you to prove how strong and alive he or she is, I don't won't you working those long hours because I don't want anything to happen to our child and finally you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Sakura Haruno Uchiha," answered her adoring yet stoic lover.

"Itachi, I don't love you anymore," said Sakura

"WHAT," screamed a usually calm and reserved husband.

"The feelings that I have for you can't be described with words," answered Sakura.

"The same for me Sakura, the same for me," replied a loving Itachi.

~ScreamingFanGirl22~

_**And her response the same,**_

_**heard like the gentle breeze,**_

_**"And I, love you, forever."**_

_** That was the night they promised**_

_**to be together through everything,**_

_**each to care for the other when old and gray. **_

_**A lovers' pact**_

_**the most likely to last.**_

_** Krista J. Mikula -**_

_**

* * *

**_Hope that you enjoyed the story and PLEASE REVIEW. I need them to write stories, I LOVE THEM!


	3. THE DAYS OF LIFE

Hey guys SORRY that I took so long to put this next update down. I really don't have any excuses even tough I have been busy I have had plenty of time to sit down and write this. So here is the final one shot of the I Love You series because I really want to finish it so I can write other stories.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the story except for some.**

**ScreamingFanGirl22**

Day 1-127

Get up, feed the baby, sleep when the baby sleeps, cook, clean and feed the baby then go to sleep.

Start Of Day 128

"THAT IS IT!," screamed the newfound mother of a beautiful baby girl that was just now turning a 4 months old. After releasing her shout of anger she walked straight to the ANBU office with the intent to make her "husband dearest" suffer.

"ITACHI!," screamed the angered pink haired medic.

Just as soon as the she screamed all the chakra she felt left. Soon she stomped into the office to find the Hokage and her best friend Sasuke.  
"Sakura, I am in a very important meeting I need you to go home with Hanna and wait for me to fini," "NO YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU STUPID UCHIHA!" screamed Sakura.

"You are going to take Hanna because your daughter is four months old and you haven't been there for half of it so you ARE going to take her and spend time with her," spoke the angry kunoichi who then handed her precious child to her husband and stormed out to go to Pig's house.

"Itachi want did you do to her and I think you better let her cool down so we will leave you to get acquainted with Hanna," spoke his brother.

So Sasuke and Naruto left and he was alone with his daughter and he knew exactly what her did so he did let Sakura walk out and little did he know that she wasn't coming back till he came and got her.

Day 130

"Sakura please can you come home I have learned my lesson and I will never do it again. I know that me avoiding taking care of the baby was bad but I am sorry so please will you come back home." Spoke a very apologetic Uchiha.

"Yes I will now that you know what you did. But just to make sure what did you do to make me mad." Answered Sakura.

"I never came home, I left you to take care of the baby yourself, and I never tried to even get to know my baby. I promise to come home everyday at seven and finish my mission quickly." Said Itachi.

"Good now lets go home and spend some time with the baby." Replied Sakura.

4 Months Old To 1 Year old

Get up with Itachi, feed baby, make breakfast, clean, nap, play with Hanna and Itachi when he gets home and then go to sleep after tucking in and saying I love you.


End file.
